By Request
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Victoria's away from Joy on Christmas,filming a movie. When Joy calls, she requests one thing of Victoria. M for sex.


'Victoria, we need you on set!'

The director was highly impatient, and Victoria was frustrated. She was working Christmas, and had to be apart from Joy. This was unexpected, she didn't think she had to work that day, and tried everything in her power to get the day off to spend with her girlfriend. But all efforts failed, and Victoria sits in her makeup chair, down and depressed because she couldn't enjoy the holiday with Joy.

She looks at her smartphone, waiting to see if any messages popped up. She would do anything, simply anything to hear Joy's voice. But just as she thinks about Joy, her phone rings.

Looking down, she notices its Joy.

In that moment, her mood perked up and Victoria answers, smiling.

'Hello there, babe…Merry Christmas…I wish you and I could spend today together, I miss you.'

Joy meanwhile, was spread across the bed in the room she and Victoria shared.

'I miss you too, love. Merry Christmas to you as well, hopefully we'll see each other this evening, because I want to give you your surprise.'

Victoria in that very moment bit her lip, having the feeling that she knew what Joy was considering for their evening.

'Is it something I like?' Victoria asks sweetly, and Joy replies with a giggle, 'Of course, I'll give you a hint. It's your second favorite activity besides martinis whilst checking Google Alerts.'

Victoria in that very moment was turned on. She was so turned on that she had to bite her lip to ease the tension.

'Ooh, you know me all too well, darling.'

Joy smiled, toying with her ringlets with a freed hand. She then reaches down towards her shorts, and with a flick of her fingers, she unbuttons them, and slips her free hand inside, feeling the wetness. Gently, she fingers herself as she hears Victoria on the other end, her breathing becoming shallow and labored. In between movements, she whispers in the phone, 'Victoria, I need you…I'm rather turned on right now.'

Victoria at that minute, hearing that, she smirked.

'I don't have a lot of time, baby…I've got to be on set…'

Joy, spread across their bed, still fingering herself, frowns.

'I know, sweetheart, but please…for me? Just make up an excuse if you get in trouble…like you always do.'

Victoria, who was standing by her door, was listening as she hears Joy's gasps and moans through the phone. The louder the gasps and moans, the more she was turned on as well.

'Joy, babe…I guess I could spare some time for a little phone sex….to be honest, I'm a bit horny right now myself.'

Joy smiles sweetly at her words, and then replies, 'Say something to get me off.'

Victoria bites her lip, reaching her other hand inside her slacks, feeling her own wetness. She smiles at Joy's request, and says, 'I'm wearing the bra and panties set you bought me at Victoria's Secret, the really sexy ones. Now if I could at this very moment, I'd strip everything off, beginning with my bra. But you'd help me with it, like you always do.'

Joy gasps, but then replies, 'Yes I would, because last time, you pulled a muscle and I had to give you a deep tissue massage.'

Victoria whimpers, remembering the evening with Joy where she gave her a deep tissue massage. She wanted to feel Joy's hands against her body, and smell the oils from Joy's special masseuse kit she got when she finished massage therapy school. She bites her lip at the thought of Joy's hands against every part of her body, caressing her thighs, kneading her shoulders and pressing her thumbs against her shoulder blades, searching for every bit of tension within Victoria's body.

Moaning softly, she continues her words, 'I would then let you explore me, touch me in every part, caress my skin, and press soft kisses against my damp skin.'

Joy, still spread across their bed, increases the speed of her fingers, and gasps and moans, but she tries to keep it down as much as possible, considering she and Victoria still lived with Melanie and Elka, she didn't want either one of them to hear what was going on.

'Tell me more, Victoria, 'she says, trying to speak, her words coming in between gasps of air.

Victoria, still very much turned on at the thoughts she was sharing with Joy, gasps a little, and then replies, 'I'd let you remove my panties, and at that very moment, I'd need you. I'd need you just as much as you need me, 'she says, and at that very moment, she hears Joy gasp really loudly.

'Say my name, Victoria.'

Victoria, smirking a little, replies, 'My sweet Reyjoyla.'

At that moment, Joy came, and she gasps, releasing her fingers and she puts them in her mouth, satisfied with her orgasm. Licking her fingers clean, she then replies to Victoria.

'Thanks, babe…that should tide me over until tonight.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, 'Not a problem, darling. I'll see you tonight then.'

Joy smiles, 'I love you, Victoria. Stay safe, and I'll see you tonight, dear.'

Victoria grins, and says, 'I love you too. Talk to you later, darling.'

They hang up the phone and Victoria smiles, excited for that evening. Quickly, she realizes she has to get to set, and she rushes around to get ready, and as fast as she gets ready, she heads out of her trailer, smiling as she thought of her girlfriend, waiting for her at home.


End file.
